


Morning Mood

by espressorobotics



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, im so sorry, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espressorobotics/pseuds/espressorobotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm never going to properly edit/finish this so just fucking take it okay<br/>F!Hawke and Merrill, implied sex, Merrill sings and Hawke's heart can't take it and neither can mine<br/>(Technically it's with my custom Hawke, but it's pretty vague on that point, so if u wanna pretend it's your Hawke, be my guest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mood

Marian Hawke was no stranger to sex. She'd found her pleasures in Hightown, Lowtown, and every alley between; the better brothels knew her by name, and the worse ones strove to meet her standards. It was an art that the noble girl had mastered, a game she found solace in playing. Sex could be a tool or a toy, and she used it to great effect in both regards.

Sex with Merrill, however...That was an experience. The expression of "making love" had never appealed to Marian until the first time she had Merrill in her bed - kissing her sweetly and muttering, _ar lath ma, vhenan_ , which Hawke wouldn't know the meaning of until the following morning - and by then, the expression wouldn't fit. They weren't _making_ love, they were _finding_ it; searching eachother's bodies with eyes and lips and fingers, touching and tasting and learning as they both searched for the answer to an unasked question: What _is_ this feeling?

Merrill's outburst as they lay down to sleep held the answer. " _I love you,_ " she had blurted, and Hawke had never repeated anything with less sarcasm in her life. After that, Marian Hawke never wanted to have sex with anyone else for the rest of her days.

Well, it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to. Maker knows how many times Isabela caught her eye, or a brothel girl teased her with a smile - but she couldn't bring herself to share her body after Merrill had made it feel like something to be treasured. Not after she had made sex into something...meaningful.

Brothels everywhere despaired once the elven girl moved in.

And after that, things were as good as they were like to get. Marian relished in the sight of her lover's face on the verge of climax, craved the taste of her sex, wanted to worship her body like no other - though the best part was the intimacy that it now brought, the swelling feeling that this wasn't just sex, it was _love_ , something Hawke had never thought to find in her lifetime.

After many weeks of deliberating, Marian decided that Merrill was most beautiful when it was all said and done. When her chest stopped heaving with excited breaths; when the heat between her legs only pulsed dully with satisfaction; when her skin seemed to glow that beautiful ochre color, still sticky with sweat. Sometimes she would curl up against Hawke with nary a word, and fall asleep. Sometimes she would cuddle her partner, pepper her with kisses and whisper conversations until the sun rose. And sometimes - on the best of days, Hawke thought - she would clamber out of bed on shaky legs, stretch out her arms, open the windows, and sing.

The first day it happened had been a lazy morning, the kind on which the only reason Marian saw for waking up was to break her fast on Merrill's cunt. Slow and sweet, they awoke only to exhaust eachother - both were slick with sweat by the end, throwing aside all furs to lay steaming atop the bed. Marian thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight than Merrill, naked and sprawling languidly across dark red sheets, only her head resting against Hawke's shoulder; that was, until she opened her eyes. It was just a sliver, just enough for her deep green eyes to peer up at her lover with an expression of unmitigated joy - and that alone made Hawke want to melt into the coverlets. 

Rather than let herself do so, she pictured herself as a puddle and laughed, while Merrill closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Marian's collarbone, humming a tune so low that she could scarcely hear it. The pleasured noises continued, as the elven girl stretched in a manner not unlike a cat, and stood to draw the curtains from the massive windows. Marian nearly laughed again at the thought of some noble-born, well-to-do Hightowner seeing her scandalously nude lover - a beautiful start to anyone's morning, she thought, though her neighbors might not agree. Instead, she remained silent, listening as Merrill's humming grew in volume. The song did not escape her until sunlight streamed through every window, shimmering as it touched her skin and leaving a shadow that stretched across the chamber.

The notes pierced the air, high and soft but strong underneath. She sang sweeter than Marian could have imagined - and so effortlessly, eyes closed and head tilted back as she strode back and forth before the windows, running her hands along the mahogany windowsill with ease. Hawke couldn't understand a word of it, besides what little elven Merrill had taught her, though the meaning hardly seemed relevant. All that mattered was her voice; lilting up and down with every stanza and filling the room with sweet song. 

Listening with care, Marian stood, taking a silky sheet with her. She wrapped the fabric round her like a cape, sneaking up quietly behind Merrill as she serenaded their neighbors, the sunlight turning her to a silhouette from behind.

Marian pounced, wrapping her arms as well as the sheet around her lover - who squeaked, then giggled, turning in to face Hawke and place kisses on her forehead. She let herself be dragged backward, back into bed and the lap of her more muscular paramour, her song halted for the time being.

"What's the song about?" Marian asked, hands rubbing circles into Merrill's back.

The elven girl giggled again, seemingly embarrassed. "It's so silly, really. Especially for a Dalish song. They're never this cheesy, but..."

"What is it?" She pressed. "It can't be as bad as all that."

Merrill flushed deeply. "It's about giving up. Two lovers who run away from their clan just to be with eachother and pretend everything is perfect. 'Let the elders sneer at us, let our families deny us, let the Creators think us fools, but you and I...'"

Hawke pulled her closer, resting her cheek against Merrill's collar. "You and I...?"

She closed her eyes, humming happily, and placed her chin on Marian's head. "You and I. We're immortal, you and I."


End file.
